Threesome in The Headmistress's Office
by xDisturbed
Summary: Janna spies on her fellow Star Guardians, Jinx and Lux, having sex in the school's washroom. Because of this, she comes back to class incredibly aroused and distracted. Janna's teacher, Ms. Evelynn, takes Janna to see Headmistress Fiora Laurent for 'insufficient listening', but Janna finds herself in a threesome with them instead. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut, Femdom, Threesome.


For Janna, the worst part about attending an all-girl school, is the overwhelming desire to fuck her own classmates. She found that nearly all of them were succulent, no matter what shape or size they were. But, most of them had their own partners, either boys from other schools, or even girls within the same.

Within the Star Guardians, a group which Janna is a part of, Lux and Jinx have found each other in a relationship. They always happen to need to use the washroom at the _same_ time every day, and Janna was getting fed up with that. She wanted in on the fun, too. She was tired of dealing with all her arousal alone, so when Janna's teacher, Ms. Evelynn, a short, voluptuous, blue-skinned woman in a black skirt and shirt wasn't looking, she left. She went to the washroom and hid in a stall, and soon enough, just as she expected, Lux and Jinx walked in.

Lux climbed onto the countertop, and Jinx walked forward to stand between her legs. Their gazes met, and they didn't even bother with checking if they were the only ones in their before their lips pressed together. Janna watched as they ravaged each other, their tongues dancing before Jinx fell to her knees and lifted Lux's skirt.

The hump underneath Lux's skirt moved deeper between her thighs, and Lux responded by biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes. Janna remained silent, feeling her own heat seep through her panties as she knew a puddle was collecting between her feet. She watched them through the crack in the stall, seeing Jinx's head move underneath Lux's pink garment, resisting all urges to touch herself as her fellow Star Guardians were all over each other.

Lux came with a shiver and Jinx stood up, Janna seeing that in the mirror, Jinx's face was glistening in Lux's cum. She watched as her tongue ran across her lips, cleaning herself from the filth which Lux painted her with, the both of them tidying up before leaving the washroom. And that left Janna alone, hornier than before, her hands underneath her own panties as she resisted all urges to cum herself. She couldn't cum, not here, not with her own fingers. Janna gave herself a minute to calm down, and then she returned to class.

Ms .Evelynn didn't say anything as Janna walked in and took her seat in the back, sulking as she lifted her pencil. Janna couldn't pay any attention, being called upon by Evelynn multiple before Evelynn got so fed up with it she told Janna to stay during lunch.

Evelynn brought Janna to Headmistress Laurent's office for _insufficient listening_ , but she _really_ caught her with her own hands down her skirt. She just didn't say anything.

"I brought you a present, Fiora." Evelynn said as she ushered Janna into The Headmistress's office with one hand against the back of her neck.

Headmistress Laurent looked up at Janna over the rim of her glasses, licking her lips which were curved by her smile as Evelynn locked the door.

"What did she do?" She asked, returning her gaze to the silver laptop on her desk.

"Herself, in class." Evelynn stated, lifting Janna's purple skirt to show Headmistress Laurent how drenched her also-purple panties were, the student nearly dripping through them with her inner-thighs sheening.

"Oh." Headmistress Laurent sighed, shaking her head as her eyes flickered quickly from between the screen and Janna's thighs. "Whatever. You can deal with her in here."

"Okay." Evelynn said with a smile. "You don't want to participate?"

"No. I'm fine." Headmistress Laurent answered. "I'm reading something important."

"W-what?" Janna stammered, finally mustering up the courage to speak up. "What're you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing you don't want." Ms. Evelynn stated.

"Ms. Evelynn is going to discipline you for being such a _naughty_ girl, Janna." Headmistress Laurent explained in a salacious manner. "Do I need to explain more?"

"D-do you mean…?" Janna muttered.

Headmistress Laurent nodded her head and chuckled.

Janna nodded her head too, and she tried her best to hide her smile. This was a dream come true to her, for she spent every minute of every class imagining Ms. Evelynn's blue skin against her own.

"Now, before we start, Miss Star Guardian," Ms. Evelynn began to speak with a stern look. "You need to promise to not tell anyone, okay?"

Janna nodded her head quickly, and then her eager smile finally came out.

"Good." Ms. Evelynn said, smiling too. 'Don't make too much noise, okay?"

Janna nodded her again.

Ms. Evelynn strutted towards Janna, and Janna already knew what for. She stood ready, and was surprised at how quickly her own teacher was able to remove her dress, the garment on the floor within seconds. Evelynn licked her lips as she stared at Janna's body, the Star Guardian only wearing her heels, stockings, gloves and… nothing else. Evelynn managed to remove Janna's purple bra and panties, within seconds, almost unbelievably so..

And then Ms. Evelynn stripped herself of her clothes, and even though she wasn't teaching, Janna still managed to learn that her very own teacher wore nothing underneath her clothes.

"Do you have it?" Ms. Evelyn asked as she walked forward, standing beside Headmistress Laurent behind her desk.

"Yes." Headmistress Laurent responded as she turned herself in her chair to face Evelynn, bending down to reach a drawer which was by her feet.

Headmistress Laurent pulled a large, pink strap-on from the drawer and then stood up with it in her hands. She tied its harness around Evelynn's round hips, and then sat back down in her chair, still facing Evelynn.

"Would you do the honours?" Evelynn asked with a hand on her hip, her false-member hovering just right in front of her boss's face.

"Of course." Headmistress Laurent responded with a smile.

Fiora rolled her chair closer towards Evelynn, and took the head of the strap-on between her red lips. Her hands moved to hold Evelynn's backside, and then she pulled Evelynn closer, forcing herself to engulf and swallow most of the strap-on's length. She gagged upon the false-member, enthusiastic as she bobbed her head back and forth alongside every squeak her chair made. It was nearly a minute, if anyone cared about the time, before Fiora finally released Evelynn's large, fake cock from her mouth, licking her lips before turning back to face her laptop again.

"Still tastes like the last girl." Headmistress Laurent commented as she reached for her mouse and clicked one if its buttons.

And as Evelynn laughed and walked away, Fiora slapped her backside.

"Go get her." She chuckled.

Janna watched the strap-on sway as Evelynn was strutting back towards her. Its head was stained by a red ring of Fiora's lipstick, and there was also another at the very bottom if its shaft. The strap-on was so well-wetted by Fiora's saliva that it looked like it was dipped into a fountain.

Evelynn moved behind Janna, and took both her arms and held them together against her back. She pushed her student forward, and Janna could feel the strap-on against her rear, sitting between her cheeks once she was bent over and laid chest-down upon The Headmistress's desk. Evelynn continued to hold Janna's wrists together, and then with her free hand, she guided the head of her false-member against Janna's anus, and slid her way in.

"Ah…" Janna shuddered, biting her bottom lip as her face was contorted by sudden ecstasy.

Headmistress Laurent looked down at Janna over the top of her laptop with a smile on her face.

"I like this girl." Fiora commented. "She just let you slide your way into her asshole without complaining. She even moaned."

"Yeah." Evelynn laughed, her lap pressing against Janna's backside as she finished her introduction. "She's a quiet slut like those two other Star Guardian girls…"

Evelynn started to pump away at Janna's backside with fervor, spending no time easing the student in as it seemed like she was already well-versed with having her smaller hole filled. She let her hands free, and Janna moved her hands onto the desk she was also on, sprawling her fingers out as she gripped onto its smooth wooden surface.

"Oh!" Janna moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as a grin took over her face.

Headmistress Laurent looked down at Janna for a second, pressing her own thighs together as she was getting distracted from the show being put on in front of her. Whatever she was reading on her laptop, she was reading no more. She only returned her eyes to her shaking screen for the sole purpose to make herself look disinterested.

Ms. Evelynn's breasts bounced against herself as she pummeled Janna's backside, moving her hands to hold her hips so that she could pull and push her into and out of her thrusts. Each time their skin met, it loudly announced it, and then Janna would loudly announce how good it felt, and this only distracted Headmistress Laurent.

"Fine." Fiora sighed as she closed her laptop and lifted it off her desk, placing it on the floor by her feet before standing up. "If you want me to join so badly…"

Evelynn shook her head and some amusement left her nostrils as she watched Headmistress Laurent remove her skirt, and her black lace panties, and those two things only. Fiora climbed onto the desk, and then she spread her legs in front of Janna's face with her heels almost hanging off the side.

"Stop, Evelynn." Headmistress Laurent ordered, looking down at the pitiful student.

Evelynn obeyed her boss's command, finishing her thrust before she left herself embedded within Janna, skin against skin.

"She won't continue until you make me cum." Headmistress Laurent informed the Star Guardian, lowering her hand to raise Janna's chin so that their eyes could meet.

Janna was hesitant, but she eventually obliged.

Fiora took hold of Janna's head and moved herself closer, pressing her southern lips against Janna's northern lips. The Star Guardian froze up for a second, overwhelmed by the situation before she captured Fiora's bud within her smirk.

"Ah…" Headmistress Laurent moaned, licking her lips as she looked down at the student being 'disciplined'.

Janna closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed from the haughty smirk which Fiora was giving her. She focused on pleasing her instead, siphoning seldom moans from the woman sitting atop the desk. Her hands moved from palming the desk, to palm Headmistress Laurent's near-perfect backside instead, eating her out with fervor as she opened her eyes and watched as Fiora started to remove the rest of her clothing.

Now nearly naked, only glasses and stockings on her body, Fiora closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, her hands behind her to grip her desk tightly. The Star Guardian slowly moved her hips away from Evelynn, and then pushed them back, sliding the strap-on which was inside of her herself. Evelynn realized this and she gave her naughty student just what she wanted. Each time Fiora's eyes went shut, Ms. Evelynn would slowly move the false-member in and out of Janna, and would immediately pause before Fiora could notice, no matter which part of the thrust she was in.

"Oh…" Headmistress Laurent breathed, her chest heaving as Janna proved to be quite proficient with her tongue.

Evelynn watched, holding Janna's hips with her hands still as Headmistress Laurent arched her back and hung her head. Her legs moved, and closed around Janna's head whom audibly sucked up the womanhood in front of her. Janna enjoyed her feast, and Headmistress Laurent enjoyed being feasted upon, showering the student between her legs with her cum as she couldn't hold herself together a second longer.

"Oh, my…" Headmistress Laurent sighed as she crawled back a little bit, exhausted as she watched the Star Guardian lick her cum from her lips. "Mademoiselle - _what_ have you been doing in your spare time?"

Janna laughed, and shook her head, and then looked over her shoulder at her teacher still embedded within her. Evelynn laughed, and nodded her head, continuing her previous duty of backing herself into Janna's rear. As they started moving their hips against each other, Fiora reached into another drawer at her desk and pulled out a vibrating wand, and then handed it to Evelynn.

"Be quick." Headmistress Laurent stated as Evelynn took the vibrator from her. "Our break is almost over."

"Of course." Evelynn replied, turning on the vibrator to a high setting before moving it underneath Janna's body, between her legs, and against her womanhood.

Janna furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, her face contorting due to the overwhelming ecstasy she felt as Evelynn showed delicate, yet harsh, attention to her pussy and asshole. She gripped onto the edge of the desk in front of her, and moved her hips back against the woman pumping away at her.

"Ah…" Janna moaned, opening her eyes to see a shaky view of Fiora's haughty gaze looking down at her.

The sound of Janna moaning, skin meeting skin, the vibrator vibrating, nearly poured out onto the halls. Nearly as much as Janna did when she finally did cum, the room almost silent for a moment before Janna let out one final shudder.

"Great…" Headmistress Laurent sighed. "I'm gonna have to clean that up."

"We still have some time left…" Ms. Evelynn commented as she pulled out of Janna's rear. "Janna. Get up on the desk."

Janna, tired as she was, nodded her head and did as Evelynn ordered. She climbed up onto the desk with Headmistress Laurent, and then Headmistress Laurent forced Janna to lay down onto her back.

Evelynn dropped the strap-on from her hips and then climbed up onto the desk with the two other women. She crawled over to Janna, kneeling above her face and looking down at her with a haughty smirk. Janna didn't need any prompt to do anything, lifting her head from the desk beneath her to meet Evelynn's dripping pussy above her mouth.

"Ah…" Evelynn sighed, rolling her eyes up into the back of her head for a brief moment as she sat herself down upon Janna's face.

Janna rose her hands to hold her teacher's backside, closing her eyes as she digged in. As she did so, Headmistress Laurent had opened some drawers and collected a few toys, moving between Janna's thighs before introducing them to her.

A muffled moan left Janna's lips as Fiora slid two dildos into her holes, filling up the laying student who was stuck between the two figures of authority. Janna was distracted for a second, pausing her ministrations on her teacher's womanhood before Evelynn took a hand to Janna's hair and brought her lips back against her own.

"Pay attention, girl." Ms. Evelynn said with a chuckle.

Janna opened her eyes and showed submission to her teacher, gripping her backside even more before she slithered her tongue out of her mouth to slide it into her pussy. Evelynn moaned, and put both hands against Janna's forehead, her hips grinding against the Star Guardian's pleasant mouth.

Headmistress Laurent started to pump both dildos she was holding in and out of Janna's pussy, causing her to lift her back from the table and struggle underneath the weight of Ms. Evelynn. She kept an eye on the time, worried that lunch would be over before they would all be done with each other. Because of this, Headmistress Laurent fucked Janna vehemently, Janna audibly wet as she was approaching her second orgasm already.

"Mmf!" Janna moaned, her body shaking as she convulsed underneath Ms. Evelynn, spraying Fiora's hands with her cum.

"D-did you just cum again?" Ms. Evelynn asked Janna.

Janna couldn't respond if she could, so Evelynn rose her body up off of Janna's face to let her speak.

"Y-Yeah…" Janna muttered.

Evelynn shook her head and laughed, getting off Janna's face before taking her knees beside her.

"Get of the desk, then." Ms. Evelynn ordered Janna.

Janna rolled aside, and got onto her shaky feet off the side of the desk, moving to sit down into a chair against the wall as she watched Ms. Evelynn and Headmistress Laurent crawl towards each other.

"She can't finish her work in and out of class…" Ms. Evelynn commented as she sat on her rear and spread her legs in front of Headmistress Laurent.

Headmistress Laurent chuckled as she moved between Evelynn's legs, taking one of the two dildos she had and sliding it inside of her pussy. Evelynn moaned, and tilted her head back, placing her palms behind her, against the desk as Headmistress Laurent thrusted the bright pink toy into her.

Janna watched with her jaw on the floor, watching how her very own teacher was a moaning mess by the school's very own Headmistress. She pressed her naked thighs together and curled her toes up, drooling as she witnessed Headmistress Laurent's arm became a blur between Evelynn's succulent, blue thighs.

"Ah!" Ms. Evelynn moaned, her hips now bucking against Fiora's thrusts.

Ms. Evelynn was worse than Janna was, but at least she didn't cum right away, a minute more passing by before she was jetting against Fiora's arm like the Star Guardian did. The two of them got off the desk, and then they cleaned up the mess which was on it before speaking.

"Go to the infirmary and rest." Headmistress Laurent told Janna, picking up her scattered clothes and tossing it to her.

Janna nodded her head and started to get dressed, but as she was doing so, she noticed that her panties were missing.

"I'm keeping them." Headmistress Laurent. "You can get them back whenever you come again."

And Janna watched as Headmistress Laurent opened up a drawer, and dropped her panties into it among many others. She walked out of the Headmistress's office with shaky legs, and learned that she wasn't the only student to be sent to the infirmary by Headmistress Laurent reeking of sex.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by Fegr.**


End file.
